


Late

by Rielin



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rielin/pseuds/Rielin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick goes on a run for supplies. He soon realizes he is late for his wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

Rick Pov

'I'm late. I can't believe i'm late. She's going to kill me." I thought as I kept running. I ran and ran until I finally saw the walls of Alexandria.

"Open the gate" I yell "Open the gate." I kept running by killing walkers. Once the gate was opened, I didn't stop for anything until I got to the house Carl, Judith, and I were staying in. Once inside I'm greeted by the smirking face of Daryl, and the scared face of Glenn.

"You should hurry and get ready Rick. She's about to murder someone" Glenn tells me sounding worried. "Yeah, that Jessie woman." Daryl mutters. My eyebrows rise up a bit "What do you mean? What is Jessie saying to her?" I ask grabbing my nice, clean white shirt and black jeans rushing to the bathroom to change.

Glenn starts, but is interrupted by Daryl "That woman keeps telling her you don't really love her, that you are only marrying her to make her jealous."

Everything goes quiet as I walk out now dressed in my clean, white button-down shirt and black jeans as my eyes go wide. I curse and run out the door towards the church only to see my beautiful fiancee sitting on the steps with an annoyed and pissed off expression on her face.

I walk up to her, kneeling down and softly brining her chin up with my index and middle finger to see her bright green eyes I love. Once she sees my face, her expression changes from annoyed and pissed to pure happiness back to pissed. "You're late" she tells me "I know, but it was for a good reason" " Which is?" she asks. I smile standing up and pulling her with me into the church where everyone is already waiting. "You'll see after you say I do" I smile, telling her. She smiles back up at me, kissing my cheek and nods.

After everything starts, we get to the I do's "Do you Rick take Erin to be your wife and partner?" Gabriel ask "I do" "Do you Erin take Rick to be your husband and partner?" she smiles at me before nodding "I do" "Then by the power in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" he finishes. Leaning down, I gently wrap my left arm around her waist as my right hand softly cups her cheek. I kiss her feeling her soft lips against mine, as I kiss her deep for a few seconds before pulling away.

Seeing her blushing face, I pick my blushing bride up bridle style, carry her down the aisle, and walks to our house.

That was the best day of my life.


End file.
